Pride of the Ursa
by 6ixGodd
Summary: Katsumoto Katagiri is the first generation wielder of a sacred gear. His main goal is to preserve peace among the factions, in order to keep the people he cares about from being caught in the crossfire of a war. OCxHarem; Semi-OP OC. Rated M for Future Lemons, Violence, Gore, and Cussing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I just decided to make this story because I am in a discord with other authors, and I figured why not. This story starts 10 days before Rias and Riser have their Rating Game, and you'll see why in the next chapters. I want to introduce my OC to them in an interesting way. He has already met the girls, but they don't know about him and if he's involved in the supernatural, so they'll find out in a pretty cool way. As for the story... enjoy! I will update as much as possible, to keep you guys interested!**

"Hello" - Normal Speech  
 **"Hello"** \- Magical Being/Arcas  
 _Hello -_ Thoughts  
 _"Hello"_ \- Inner Dialogue

* * *

I was woken up by the sun shining through the blinds into my eyes. I always hated how my bed was facing the window, but I never bothered to move it since I was never home. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, getting the fog to leave them and letting my vision focus in. I kicked my legs over the edge of the bed and began to walk toward my bathroom. I glanced into the mirror and sighed.

 _I hate waking up this early._ I thought with an exasperated sigh.

" **Sorry partner, I don't even have a sense of time anymore and even I remember the struggle of waking up early."** Chuckled my partner, Arcas.

Arcas was my closest ally, like a guide to me at times. He is a part of my sacred gear _Ursa Gladius._ The only reason he became a sacred gear was because part of his life essence was taken out of his constellation, Ursa Minor. I am his first host, so he and I both were new to this. Over the years, I have grown close to him and proved that I am a warrior strong enough to hold his spirit. Ever since I have become strong, we have been on the same wavelength. We think the same and he is like a conscious to me, guiding me through difficult situations. If it wasn't for him, I probably would have wound up dead somewhere along the line of my life. But now that is irrelevant, because along with his power, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself.

"It's whatever, I'll get used to it." I muttered as I took off my boxers and hopped into the shower.

The feeling of the warm water running down my back really puts me at ease. Relieving any tension I had as I just relaxed. I stood in the shower for what felt like hours before I finally washed up and headed out. I went over to my closet and put on my uniform. It was a Kuoh Academy uniform, because today was my first day. The year had already been going on for about a month, but I was assigned to this school. I was paid a sum of money to come here and watch after some people who may be high priority targets. Whoever they were or their status was of no importance to me. I have learned to never ask questions, but I know when to make the better judgement call and decline an offer. There was nothing wrong with this task, and I figured it would give me a chance at a normal life, so I figured why not?

I finished up in my room and went downstairs to find my father reading the daily newspaper and my mother finishing up breakfast. My father was a relatively quiet man, which is no surprise because I obtained that trait from him. I am kind and willing to have a conversation, but I tend to stay quiet most of the time. My mother is the complete opposite, always nagging my dad about reading the newspaper instead of doing this or that. He works long days, so it isn't a shocker that he's pretty worn out most of the time. Mom does things on the side, like baking and cake decorating. She has a little shop downtown that I tend to go help at sometimes when she needs me.

"Good morning Okaa-sama, Otou-sama." I said as I yawned and stretched a bit.

"Morning, Sochi." Reponds my father, still reading the newspaper without sparing a glance. It makes me chuckle a bit because he's always like that.

"Morning, Katsu-kun. I made breakfast so sit down and eat it before it gets cold." She greets me and then slightly scolds me.

I walk over to the table to see a huge breakfast in front of me. There's eggs, bacon, pancakes, and all different kinds of fruit. Usually we don't have this big of a breakfast, and I just run out the door after a bowl of cereal, but since it's the first day of school, she went all out.

"You look handsome in that outfit." She says with her hands clasped under her chin looking at me.

"Can you not do that, this thing is extremely uncomfortable." I said, wiggling around in my chair trying to get comfortable. This damn collar is so scratchy!

"I can't help it, you haven't been to a public school in so long. I think you'll enjoy it!" She states with starry eyes.

 _She must be really excited about this. More excited than I am!_ I thought.

" **She is just happy to see you are going out and doing something instead of just wondering off and not telling them where you're going. Let her have this moment."** States Arcas in a calming manner.

" _Maybe you're right, I just don't see the big deal."_ I responded, ending the conversation.

I finished my breakfast and grabbed my bag and headed for the door. I slipped my shoes and and headed out for what I'm assuming is going to be a busy day. I began my walk to school, which wasn't that far, but the weather outside was a little bit hot. This uniform was definitely not helping me stay cool, that's for sure. About ten minutes later, I arrived at the gates of the campus.

 _Kuoh Academy._ It read. I suppose I should give this place a chance. I know it's not my normal routine, but I always wanted to have a semi-normal life. As normal of a life as a kid with supernatural abilities can have. I began to walk into the entrance and the gossip spread like wildfire. I heard all sorts of things from guys and girls. It was annoying to say the least.

"Oh my god he's so cute!"

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?"

"Maybe he'd be willing to overlook it if he did have a girlfriend."

 _Jesus Christ these girls are ruthless!_ I noted to myself. Then came the comments from the guys

"Wow another pretty boy to steal the girls away."

"Screw you dude! Go back to where you came from!"

I sighed mentally and just kept walking with a nice smile on my face, showing I was friendly. I waved to a few people and then entered the building. I pulled a folder out of my backpack that I was supposed to deliver to the Student Council office for my transfer. I followed the signs to the Student Council room and politely knocked on the door.

"Come in." Stated a female voice on the other side of the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door and took in my surroundings. There were a few girls scattered around, with one sitting directly in front of me at a desk, with another tall girl beside her.

" _So this is the Sitri heiress. I must say she is definitely a sight for sore eyes. Most of the girls in here are beautiful."_ I told Arcas.

" **Agreed. I did not expect this at all. Maybe you could get a girlfriend?" Joked Arcas.**

I started coughing into my hand a bit with Arcas laughing his ass off in my head, and pulled the folder out.

"I was told to bring this to you. It is a folder with my information in it. This is the Student Council office, correct?" I asked.

"Yes this is. My name is Sona Shitori, and this is the Vice-President Tsubaki Shinra." She stated, while motioning toward the woman standing beside her.

"Ah, it is a pleasure to meet you Shitori-san and Shinra-san." I bowed slightly, showing a sign of respect.

"A pleasure to meet you as well…" Sona trailed off slightly.

"Katsumoto Katagiri." I finished for her.

"Katagiri-san, a pleasure to meet you." She said with a small smile on her face.

"Oh please, I've never been one for honorifics, just call me Katsu or Katsumoto if you prefer that." I said cooly.

"Ok then, Katsumoto-san." She said as if she was testing the waters. I sent her a small smile reassuring her it was completely ok.

"I suggest you get to class, since it's about to start." Said Sona, thumbing through my file.

"I suppose I will. Until next time, Shitori-san, Shinra-san." I said as I turned to leave. I closed the door behind me and began to walk to class. I entered the class and all eyes were on me immediately. I walked up to the teacher and gave her a note, stating that I was a new student to the class. The classroom was filled with whispers of wonder and the teacher had to quiet down the class.

"Ahem. This is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?" She motioned toward me and I responded in kind.

"Hello everyone. My name is Katsumoto Katagiri, but you can just call me Katsu or Katsumoto, I don't mind." I said with a smile. So far so good.

"Are there any questions for Katagiri-san?" The teacher asked the class. A hand shot up in the back. The owner of said hand had longer brown hair and a bright smile on his face.

"Yes Hyoudou-san?" Asked the teacher with a hint of irritation.

"Do you prefer oppai or butts, Katsumoto-san?" The now named kid asked. I was quiet for some time, letting the students scold him for saying something so crass, then I responded.

"I don't typically look for those attributes in a woman. I would prefer them to have an amazing personality and one that meshes well with mine." I responded calmly. The girls thought that answer was amazing, and they were swooning around the classroom.

"What a stupid answer." Hyoudou stated while slumping back into his seat.

"Anymore questions?" The teacher asked. No more hands were raised. The teacher looked around the classroom for an empty seat.

"There you go, Katsumoto-san. You can go sit in that empty seat beside Gremory-san." She said. Said girl gave a small smile and a wave in my direction. I smiled back and began to walk to my seat. I sat down beside her and gave her a glance.

"It's nice to meet you, Gremory-san. I hope we can get along." I said kindly. I wanted to make a good first impression. I was quiet, but not an asshole.

"Nice to meet you as well, Katsu-san." She responded with a small giggle. I smiled at her antics, and turned my attention to the teacher as she began the lesson. I was acting as though I was paying attention, but my mind was completely elsewhere.

" _I've been here for an hour and I've already met the Gremory heiress and the Sitri heiress. What an interesting turn of events."_ I internally spoke to Arcas.

" **Indeed it is. Are you going to reveal who you are or are you just going to wait?"** Asked Arcas.

" _I have mastered the art of sealing my energy signature, so I am sure they won't figure out that I am related to the supernatural. Judging by what I have sensed from them, they aren't very strong, so I suppose I see why I was sent here."_ I mused to myself.

" **I believe that you were told of the arranged marriage that Gremory-san is in now, right?"** Questioned Arcas.

" _Yes, I am fully aware of it. I know that he wants me to help, but there is really nothing I can do. I will just have to wait and see what happens. The most I can do is befriend them and show I am not an enemy, without giving too much away."_ I said.

" **That sounds like a plan to me. I'm going to go meditate for a bit while maintaining some of your energy back."** Stated Arcas as he faded in my mind. I turned back to the lesson for the rest of class, with Rias sparing some extra glances at me.

* * *

 **Sona POV**

The door closed and I began reading through the documents. At first, it was just general information like his name, age, and things of that nature. I turned to the next page and stopped My eyes grew to the size of flying saucers as I stared at the page.

"Is something wrong, Kaichou?" Asked Tsubaki in a worried tone.

"There's nothing here. Absolutely nothing. Why doesn't he have a record? All there is is just some information about him being homeschooled. That's it." I stated. I had no idea what to make of this. Most of the time we have a lot more information on people, since this is a prestigious school, we have to keep up with students.

"How can that be? That's impossible. There has to be more." Said Tsubaki in disbelief. I put the folder into a filing cabinet and turned back to my desk deep in thought.

 _I sensed absolutely no magical energy coming from him. Not even a sacred gear, so who could he be? Is he just naturally mysterious? Is he a threat to the students? I suppose I'll have to wait and see._ I thought to myself

* * *

 **Katsumoto POV**

The bell rang that signified lunch, and I packed up my things and headed out the door. I exchanged pleasantries with other students just to be nice, and walked out to the schoolyard. On my way in I saw a beautiful sakura tree and I figured I would relax there until classes resumed. I went to the tree and dropped my stuff beside me, plopping myself down on the soft grass. I closed my eyes and began to drift off to sleep.

Around 10 minutes had passed by and I was sleeping peacefully, until I felt a presence approaching me. It had a hint of magic, so I assumed it was someone from either the ORC or the Student Council. I opened my eyes and confirmed my suspicions when I saw it was a girl with jet black hair and violet eyes, sporting a smirk.

"If you just lay there with nobody around, someone might come take advantage of you~" She said with a sultry giggle. I chuckled a bit and sat up.

"I suppose you're right, my apologies for not being more careful." I laughed. "My name is Katsumoto, might I ask what yours is?"

"I'm Akeno Himejima, but you can call me Akeno." She said with a smile.

"Then feel free to call me Katsumoto or Katsu." I returned the smile.

"Ok then, Katsu-kun~" She giggled. Before we could continue our conversation, the bell rang which signaled that class was about to start. I got up and grabbed my things, giving a last glance to Akeno.

"See you around I suppose." I said with a small wave, walking off.

"I suppose we will. Ufufu~" She chuckled.

Akeno turned and began to walk back to an abandoned building to the side of the school. She entered the building and there were 4 people in the room. A blonde boy sat by the window, looking out of it. A small girl with silver hair sat on the couch, snacking quietly. On the other couch, the boy with brown hair known as Issei Hyoudou sat with a perverse grin on his face while scrolling through his phone, and at the desk sat none other than Rias Gremory.

* * *

 **Rias POV**

"Did you figure anything out about him?" I asked eagerly.

"I figured out his name, and that's about it. I sensed no magical energy coming off of him. Did you sense anything when you were with him in class?" Asked Akeno.

"No, but I thought it was odd that we had a transfer student at this time of the year." I said, talking more to myself than anyone.

"I was hoping that maybe that would be my way out. The more help I have the better…" I trailed off.

"We can do this. We were given 10 days to train, so we need to work with what we have and make sure we can win." Stated Akeno with a determined look on her face.

"I guess you're right. I will meet up with Sona and talk to her about covering for us while we are gone." I said as I rose from my seat.

"We're going to beat his ass, Buchou!" Shouted Issei with fire in his eyes. That put a small smile on my face.

"Yes, we are. We have to win this." I said as I began to walk out the door.

 _I will not let him have me, no matter what._ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **Katsumoto POV**

" _Finally, this day is over."_ I told Arcas as I exited the school grounds, making my way home.

" **It wasn't that bad, I mean you did befriend that Akeno girl it seems."** He hummed in the back of my mind.

" _Yeah I guess that's a plus, it just means I'm creating relations with them."_ I responded. I suddenly stopped as I felt a surge of energy. The energy felt dark, evil, and uncontrolled.

" **Feels a lot like a stray devil. A weak one."** Said Arcas in a serious tone.

" _Just when I thought I was going to go home and relax."_ I agreed as I started to walk toward the energy source. I was brought to a warehouse on the outskirts of town. It smelled awful, like someone had died, which in this case, someone probably did. I opened the doors to the warehouse and stepped inside.

"Oh you're a cutie. How about we have a good time here?" Asked a sultry voice, as a figure came out of the shadows. The woman was beautiful, but her lower half was something horrid. She looked like something straight out of a horror movie.

"Sorry, I prefer relatively normal woman." I sighed. I really didn't want to fight, but I knew this had to be done.

"Oh really? Well we'll see what your preference is once you're dead!" The stray devil lunged at me, and i just sidestepped with blinding speed, and delivered a spinning back kick directly into her stomach. She was launched into the wall of the warehouse with a giant thud, and her screaming in agony. She slowly got up and prepared for another attack.

"YOU DISGUSTING HUMAN. I'LL SHOW YOU YOUR PLACE YOU PEASANT!" She screamed as she lunged at me one more time. I figured it was time to end this, because her burst of energy was bound to bring the devils running. I charged my fist with a small amount of electricity and delivered a fierce blow directly to her midsection, splitting her in half. I wiped my hand off and felt more energy signatures coming. I jumped up into the rafters of the warehouse and sat for a minute, observing. A group of people burst through the entrance, the leader of them with crimson red hair.

"What happened here?" Rias asked with confusion. She walked over to the stray devil, a bloody mess on the ground.

"Who possibly could have done this?" Asked the blonde holding a sword.

"Aww, we missed out on all the fun." Akeno pouted.

"Someone is in my territory uninvited, and I intend to find out who it is." She stated. I had my presence hidden, and I warped out of the building and in front of my house.

" _This will be interesting, seeing if she can find me before I reveal myself."_ I told Arcas.

" **We'll see what happens. You really didn't exert much energy at all and completely obliterated that stray. I'm impressed."** Stated Arcas proudly.

" _It was weak. There are being way stronger than me, but I vow to become the strongest. To make you and everyone else proud."_ I vowed with fierce determination. In the middle of the conversation between Arcas and I, a magic circle appeared in my hand. I lifted it up to my ear and answered.

"Can I help you?" I asked with a strict voice. I heard amused chuckling on the other end of the line.

"Serious as always I see." Said the man with a small laugh.

"If someone is contacting me this way, it usually means business. So what can I do for you Sirzechs?" I responded with a little less edge in my voice.

"I just wanted to see how well you were adapting to your new life. Do Rias or Sona suspect anything?" He asked me with a serious tone.

"No. I killed a stray today and fled before she could catch me. Not that she could because, no offense, she's too weak to sense me." Again, an amused chuckle came across the line.

"I suppose you're right. The rating game is coming in 10 days. Rias vs Riser. What do you think will happen?" He asked.

"Well I haven't met Riser, but Rias and Akeno are decently powerful people, so I can only assume the same about her peerage. My sources tell me that Riser, while arrogant, is pretty powerful. I don't know what's going to happen, but I suggest that she train as much as possible." I answered truthfully.

"Yes, I would say the same. Well I'll let you go, Goodbye Katsumoto." Sirzechs bid me farewell and hung up the call. I put my hand down and walked into my house and went upstairs to my room. I dropped my bag and fell back onto my bed. It didn't take long, and sleep overcame me as fast as I hit the bed.

* * *

 **I really hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! I know that some aspects of this are very generic, but bear with me as the characters develop and the story evolves into something great! As for the harem, because I know I mentioned it in the summary, it's too early to give anything away, so you'll just have to wait and see! I am open to criticism but please don't be an asshole about it, because that will definitely discourage me from wanting to update the story. All chapters will at least be this long, if not longer, so enjoy!**

 **Discord Link:** discord. gg/xEApPAS

 **Feel free to join and speak with me personally!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am with Chapter 2! This has about 4.3k words, so that's more than last time. I'm impressed that I can write this much to be honest. Writing is just a side hobby. The reason this story may seem generic is because I want to write something that I enjoy myself, while others can just follow along with ease and enjoy the fun as well! Please feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 **10 Days Later**

 **Rias POV**

I was pacing around waiting for the Rating Game against Riser and his peerage to start. I was nervous, who wouldn't be? My freedom was on the line and I will be damned if I have to marry that man. There's no telling what he will do! I kept pacing until Issei put a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"Buchou! It's going to be ok. We will beat this shit out of that asshole and protect you!" He said with determination in his eyes.

I started calming down a bit, his determination rubbing off on me. "Yes, let's do this Ise."

He flashed me his signature smile and I looked around at the rest of my peerage. They were all smiling at the sight, except for Koneko, but I could see a small smirk tugging at her lips.

"Ok, we're going to win this. Is everyone ready?"

"Hai Buchou!" Came a collective affirmation.

"Good, let's do this!" I smiled.

 **Katsumoto POV**

In my house, I had access to devil channels. I had magically altered the circuits of my cable some time ago so I could have access to the news in the Underworld. I was flipping around until I came across an Underworld broadcast. I watched for a little bit and then I remembered that today was the day Rias was having her Rating Game against Riser. I was about to stay and watch until I checked the time.

" _I suppose I'll have to watch it later. School's going to start soon, and the last thing I need to do is get on Sona's bad side."_ I told Arcas.

" **Personally, I think you should get to know them instead of watching from a distance. I mean they seem nice enough, and some of the student council girls are trying to befriend you. Momo and Tomoe have started warming up to you."**

" _I did say that I wanted a normal life, so maybe you're right."_ I picked my bag up and walked out the door to start the day. It was pretty warm, with a few clouds scattered throughout the sky. As I was walking, I rounded a corner and bumped into someone. I saw a book falling, and reacted extremely fast and caught it before it hit the ground. I looked up to see Tomoe Meguri rubbing her forehead, staring at me.

"Oww~" She pouted cutely. I couldn't help it, sometimes she was just too adorable. She quickly noticed it was me and a smile of joy washed over her face. "Katsu-kun!" She bounded toward me and wrapped an arm around my neck.

I froze for a second, wondering if she had seen me increase my speed, but she seemed to not have noticed. I chuckled at her usual antics, and returned the smile. "Good morning Tomoe-chan, you're as bright and energetic as ever I see."

"Well someone has to be, or else they'd be all quiet and mopey looking like you were 2 seconds ago." She teased.

"It is pretty early, give me a break. I'm trying to get used to this schedule." I said. She gave me a confused look.

"Are you not used to waking up for school?" She asked me. I immediately knew that she was playing it smarter then she had let on. Even though I genuinely think she wants to be friends, she still has a duty to provide for her peerage.

"I used to work a lot, and my schedule was different." I played it off. I know they're going to find me out sooner or later, but staying on the outside for a bit longer is nice, because once I get involved, everything will change.

"Oooh, okay!~" She replied cheerily. We continued our walk to school and parted ways during class.

As I was sitting in class, I decided to have a conversation with Arcas to pass the time by. " _So, as much as I know about Sona, I think I should play her in chess."_ I chuckled internally.

" **You know what would come of that if you won. I think that you are evenly matched intellectually, so it might not go over well if you win."** Responded Arcas thoughtfully.

" _I know what would happen, but give her some credit. She's the smartest of her generation of young devils. Sairoarg might be strong, but he's not as smart as her. On top of that, for all the shit I've put myself through for the devils, I'd be really surprised if they held me to that arrangement."_ I hummed.

" **Perhaps you're right, partner."** He was cut off by the door opening. I look over to see Momo standing in the doorway looking at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I need Katagiri-san in the Student Council office." She said to the teacher.

"Oh don't worry about it, Katsumoto-san please go with Hanakai-san to the Student Council office."

I grabbed my things and stood up. "As you wish." I said with a smile as I followed Momo out the door.

"You seemed lost in thought when I first got there. Mind sharing?" She poked my cheek as we were walking down the halls.

"It was nothing, just thinking is all." I responded as I flicked her forehead. She pouted as she held the spot I thumped and we entered the Student Council room.

"Hello Katsumoto-san, how are you?" Sona asked as she was writing something down. _Busy as always._ I thought to myself.

"I'm doing fine, how about you, Sitri-san?"

"I'm doing good. How about yourself? Tied up in your work I see." I laughed as she sighed in annoyance. In the last 10 days, I have become quite close with the Student Council. It started with me helping Tsubaki in the library one day when she couldn't reach a certain book on the top shelf, then Momo and Tomoe just became friends with me at lunch. Saji was kind of a douchebag but now we're pretty cool. Everything just sort of happened, as if our personalities meshed. "Is there any reason you called me in here today?"

"Well, from what I know, you seem to daydream in class and not pay attention. So I figured it would be more stimulating if you came into here and played a game with me." She smirked as she pushed her glasses up, giving that anime-like reflection.

"Might this game be chess?" I asked as I motioned toward the board. I saw her visibly light up as she moved over to the table and motioned for me to follow.

"Do you know how to play?" She inquired.

"Well I consider myself to be a fairly classy kind of guy, so of course I know how to play." I joked as I sat on the black side. I gave her a challenging smile and she made her first move.

The game was very interesting as both sides went back and forth, some turns even taking between 5-10 minutes to figure out. Sona was putting her all into this game, and I respected it. I caught what she was doing though. She wasn't fooling me. I knew that she was testing me. She was testing my knowledge. If I was to win, she might even spring some questions on me about the supernatural. I played my best in the game though, for the sake of respect.

The game finally came to an end, after about an hour, and Sona was declared victorious. I looked at the board and sighed a bit. I think looked up at her and she seemed to be studying me a bit. She was a little lost in thought so I had to bring her back to reality. "Like what you see?" I teased.

Her cheeks were dusted with pink as she realized that she was staring at me. She coughed to contain herself, and then proceeded with what she was going to say. "Don't be upset, you played incredibly well. That's the first time in a long time that I've had to try that hard to win."

"Well I'll take that as a compliment. I've heard from other students about how smart you are, and I have to say that I'm quite impressed." I complimented her.

"That was kick-ass dude! I thought you had her for sure!" Saji said as he came over and clasped a hand on my shoulder. Sona shot him a look of disapproval for his outburst, but he just brushed it off.

I stood up from the board and laughed a bit. "I appreciate that. Your turn buddy." I patted him on his shoulder and his face dropped and he slightly paled at the thought of playing chess against Sona. I looked over to see the girls stifling their giggles as I joked with Saji.

"Ha ha… maybe next time." Saji said rubbing the back of his neck. We all started laughing a bit as the bell rang. It was time for lunch, but I didn't have any more classes since it was a Friday.

"I'm going to head home, since I have free periods for the rest of the day. Is that alright?" I asked Sona. I usually didn't ask her for permission, but most of the time I didn't really think about asking anyway. She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I suppose you can leave just this once." She said sternly. I wasn't going to tell her that this wasn't the first time I had done this. She would've wanted me to stay and study or something most likely. I bid them all farewell as I left the building. As I got past the gates and turned the corner, I walked through a teleportation circle I created instantly, and appeared elsewhere.

I was standing inside of a stadium like area. There were tons of people there, but I was up a bit farther away from the rest. I look out to see explosions on top of explosions happening in an instant. I leaned back against the wall and folded my arms together.

"How are things going so far?" I asked. As soon as I finished my sentence, I felt something cold against my neck, like a blade. It wasn't a blade though, it was actually ice. I move my head to my left to see a silver haired maid standing there with a straight face. As I made eye contact with her, her eyes widened as she realized who I was.

"Oh my Maou, I didn't realize it was you." She apologized.

"It's ok. I'm sure Sirzechs here knew who I was, right?" I looked over toward the crimson haired satan as he kept his eyes on the battle. He let out a hearty laugh and responded.

"Yes I knew it was you. I'm surprised Grayfia wasn't on you faster than that. I assume your senjutsu is becoming stronger if you could hide your presence that well."

"Well I had to make sure no other devils would sense me, and since this area is secluded, I figured it'd be a good time to talk."

Sirzechs turned to me with a serious look on his face. "Things aren't going as I had hoped. I knew it would be a long shot for them to win this, but Rias' peerage seems to be falling behind. Riser and his peerage are just too strong for them."

I knew why they were losing. Sirzechs was just sugar coating it. "They're weak." I stated simply. Sirzechs visibly frowned at my comment. "It may be harsh, but it's the truth. Ever since I got involved with the factions, you told me about this. She should've been getting stronger this whole time instead of waiting on a miracle to happen."

"Reluctantly, I agree. I have one more option if this doesn't work out." He stated.

"What might that be?"

"Well my boy, you'll have to wait and see." He said, and I swear I could hear him smirking while standing behind him.

"Well I'm going to head out. Let me know how this goes. I'll be doing some private work in the meantime." I said, as I willed myself away.

I was back at my house, in front of the entrance. I walked inside and my mom was sitting on the couch watching T.V. "Hey Okaa-san. How was your day?" I asked.

She smiled at me and got up to give me a hug. "It was fine Sochi, how was your day, aren't you home a little later than usual on Friday's?

"I got caught up talking to the Student Council." I told her. She oddly stiffened for a split second before relaxing. I decided to brush it off and not worry about it.

"Oh yeah? Are you interested in any of them by chance?" She asked while raising her eyebrows and poking an elbow in my gut. I facepalmed at her teasing and rolled my eyes.

"No. Even if I was I wouldn't come home gossiping to you about it. That's just weird." I deadpanned. My mom moved to the corner and cried anime tears as I walked toward my room.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" She asked me as I was walking away.

"Since I have quite some time before curfew, I figured I'd change and ride over to Kyoto. Since we settled down, I haven't done much sightseeing." I responded as I walked upstairs and changed into something more casual. I went back toward the garage and grabbed my keys off the keyring. Since my dad made quite a bit of money, he decided to buy me a nice car as a gift. We had moved around so much since I was a kid. I drove a 2017 Challenger SRT Hellcat. It was blacked out and had a turbo kit installed on it at one point. I hopped in the car and sped down the road on my way to Kyoto.

I made it to Kyoto and parked my car at a nearby park and made my way over to the main temple of Kyoto. As I was on my way, someone bumped into me running out of an alley. They didn't even take the time to recover as they hid behind me. It was a small girl with blonde hair.

"Please help me! These men are after me!" She squealed as she hid behind me. I look up and see smug looking guys walking up to us.

"Hey buddy, just hand over the girl. We don't want to involve you." Says one of the guys, flashing a pistol at me from his side.

"Take it easy buddy, you don't want to do something you'll regret." I said calmly. It's just my luck I would get stuck in _this_ situation. Nobody was around, so it was perfect for these guys to just blow a hole in my face at point blank. Just as I thought the one with the gun raised his hand to pull the trigger.

 _POW!_

A loud gunshot rang off. As soon as he pulled the trigger to the gun, I blasted forward at blinding speeds. I liked to call it "ghosting" because there was a small trail of air that followed behind me when I did it. I reinforced my legs with touki and channeled my aura into my feet to increase my speed. I crashed my fist into his face sending him back into one of his goons, instantly knocking him out. The other one rushed me with a blade to which I parried with a touki covered fist, letting it graze off my hand, as I spun around and slammed my foot into his stomach, causing him to collapse, gasping for air. There was one thing I noticed since I moved to Kuoh. I hadn't had a real fight in a long time. I might have to change that eventually. I turned to the girl to see her staring wide-eyed at me.

I started chuckling a bit as I ruffled her hair. "You can't fool me, young kitsune-chan~" She blushed as she swatted my hand away.

"My name is Kunou, and what gave me away?" She asked as she popped her ears and tail out. It took everything I had not to pull her into a big hug. I couldn't help that I loved cute things.

"I've trained practically my whole life in the art of senjutsu, and other forms of nature energy, and you think someone as young as you could shield your aura from me?" I asked with a quirked eyebrow. She stuck out her lip and folded her arms at my insult. I brushed it off and continued. "Why are you out here all alone?" I asked.

"Well… I wanted to get away from the temple because I wanted to have fun and my mom keeps me locked up there to study and not go outside. She's afraid I can't protect myself." She pouted.

I stared at her for a second, and then a lightbulb clicked. "Your mother wouldn't happen to be Yasaka would it?" I asked. Her eyes widened and her ears twitched a bit.

"You know Okaa-san?" She asked in wonder.

"Yes, she took care of me for a while when I was younger. I figured I'd stop by and pay her a visit since I had some free time." I responded while smiling at her. "I'm on my way there now, would you like me to take you there?" She nodded eagerly as I walked back with her by my side.

We approached the doors and the guards were at us in an instant.

"State your business." The guard said sternly.

"I'm here to see Yasaka-sama. I also have a present for her." I smirked while urging the small kitsune forward. The guards misinterpreted my sentence and raised their weapons.

"Did you kidnap the leaders daughter?" They asked sharply.

"No! You have it all wrong! He saved my life from these evil men who tried to kidnap me!" Shouted Kunou fairly loud. The guards lowered their weapons and bowed their heads.

"We apologize, we didn't know what the situation was." They apologized respectfully.

"It's quite alright, maybe I worded that wrong." I chuckled as I rubbed my neck sheepishly. As we were standing there, the doors opened and two beautiful women came out. One of them I recognized immediately. It was Yasaka, and she still looked as young as the day I met her. Of course I was young too, but I still thought she was beautiful. The other woman was one I didn't recognize.

"Kunou! I have been worried sick about you! Where have yo-" Yaska stopped. She looked at me and her eyes grew exponentially. She walked up to me and cupped my face gently.

"Katsu-kun?" She whispered. I grabbed her hand softly and squeezed it a bit.

"Hello, Yasaka. It's been quite a while hasn't it?" I smiled warmly. She pulled me into a back breaking hug and I just laughed as I returned it.

"Please. Come in and have some tea. It would be great to speak with you again." She hurried me along the stairs and we came back into contact with the other woman.

"This here is Amaterasu-sama. She was just over here for some political arrangements." Informed Yasaka. I dropped to one knee and respectfully bowed my head.

"It is an honor to meet you." I humbly said.

"Raise your head young one. You obviously mean very much to Yasaka-sama, so you are alright in my book." She said with a heavenly voice.

I stood back up and sent a small smile in her direction. "Will you be joining us for tea?" I asked.

"As much as I would like to stay, I have lots of work to do. Until next time." She waved as she disappeared where she stood. Yasaka and I walked inside and we sat down while Yasaka brewed us some tea. Kunou ran off somewhere, probably hiding from the teachers, and Yasaka brought the tea over to me. I took a sip and it tasted exactly how I remembered. Amazing.

"This really is the best tea I've ever had." I said as I took another sip. She blushed a bit and put her drink down

"I appreciate that. But more importantly… where have you been?" She asked sorrowfully. I guess she deserves an explanation as to why I ran off.

"Back then, I was afraid of what I could do. I couldn't control my energy, and I didn't want to hurt anyone. I went off for a while and learned to control my power more, with your aid at the start, and now I have perfect control of my power. I went back to my real parents and lived with them. I chalked it up as me running away and told them I didn't want to talk about it." I responded. I felt so bad, because I never even came back.

"I want to thank you, Yasaka. You helped me so much, and all I did was run away in the end." I said as I looked down shamefully. I felt a hand on my chin as she raised my head up. I looked into her eyes and they were starting to tear up.

"It's ok, Katsu. I forgive you. You're back and that's all that matters. Let's get onto more pressing issues. How have you been? What are you doing these days? Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked as she 180'd the topic into a flurry of questions.

I starting laughing as I answered them in order. "After I left, I went and trained with a few people, and then started doing something akin to mercenary work for the 3 main factions. Nothing that would tilt the scales, but if I deemed the request worthy, I would usually take out a target. There are things that I regret doing… but now I am someone that I think my parents would be proud of if they knew about the supernatural. These days I just attend school. I have received an assignment from the Maou's and they want me to watch over their respective siblings. That's all that has really happened. I also do a bit of music on the side, since it's always been a passion. As for the last question, no I don't have a girlfriend." I could've sworn I saw her relax more when I answered the last question.

"It's nice that you have a hobby. Sometimes I would hear you humming random things all the time. But as for your work, you need to be careful. You could get hurt doing things for the factions. If you get involved too much, you'll get roped into their political arguments." She stated as she took another sip of tea.

"Yeah I'm aware of that, so I keep a low profile for the most part." I said as I drank some more tea as well. We talked for about another hour until I got a call from Sirzechs through a magic circle.

"Excuse me for a moment." I told Yasaka as I stepped aside to answer the call. "Yes Zechy?" I asked with a chuckle.

"We may be close, but remember who's more powerful." He said with pride. I shrunk a bit, because he was leagues ahead of me.

"Seriously though, I'm kind of busy. What can I do for you?" I asked.

He was quiet for a minute before he continued. "Well, Rias lost the match against Riser. The wedding will be held tomorrow evening. There is going to be a… big event." He said, pausing toward the end.

I scratched my chin a bit. "Well I wish you the best of luck. It may sound harsh, but I still get paid for this whether Rias wins or loses. Of course I wish her the best of luck though, she's going to need it."

"Yes I suppose that is true. Well I will call you back when the situation changes." He stated.

"Well, until then." I said as I hung up. I turned back to Yasaka and she was cleaning up the dishes from our tea. I walked up behind her and poked her sides, causing her to squeal and jump a bit.

"Katsu! I hate it when you do that!" She laughed with a tint of red on her face. I hugged her from behind and rested my head on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I left…" I whispered and she rubbed my head affectionately.

"It's ok, I understand."

I released myself from her and turned toward the door. "I believe it's time I head out though, it's getting pretty late." I said. As we were exchanging goodbyes, Kunou ran up to me and tugged on my shirt.

"Will you be back?" She asked as she stared at the ground quietly.

I rubbed her ears, causing her to purr lightly. "Yes, I will come back again kitsune-chan~" I teased her. I turned to the door and walked out and made my way to my car. I got into the driver's seat and sat there for a minute.

" **Not that I'm offended, but you didn't refer to me at all. I remember those times, even though you had no control of me. Don't you think she deserves to know?"** Inquired Arcas. He had been pretty quiet today.

"Well, I figured all things come in due time. I'll wait a bit before I reveal you. I feel like it will tilt the way the factions view me at the moment. I'm a first generation gear user, and your gear is very well the strength of a top tier Longinus. We'll see what happens in the future." I responded as I put the car in drive and began cruising. A lot has happened recently, and it's only about to get more interesting as time goes on.

* * *

 **Here we are, at the bottom! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I mentioned earlier in this that Katsumoto's side hobby was music, and that's going to play a role in the next chapter, so get ready for that! As for his harem, I don't know if I want Yasaka in it or not. She is like a mother figure to him, but also a _POTENTIAL_ love interest.**

 **Get hype for the next chapter, and if you have any suggestions, harem additions, story additions, or anything of that sort, feel free to leave a review or PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it. I am trying to implement more girls into the harem, and I'll have a list of girls at the bottom! Enjoy!**

* * *

After I arrived home, I went straight to bed. I was completely beat from the drive and my fairly productive day. Speaking with Yasaka was very refreshing, and lifted a big weight off of my shoulders. Now it was Saturday, and I had been doing an early morning workout. Okaa and Otou-san were still asleep as I arrived back at the house. I was extremely sweaty, so I decided to take a nice hot shower.

Fast forward a few hours, and I'm sitting at the desk in my room, just thinking.

" _I wonder how things are going with Rias right now."_ I spoke to Arcas.

" **Well if Sirzechs plan worked, then I'm sure it's going good. We should probably be expecting a call."**

It was as if we had our minds read that I received a communication circle with the Gremory crest on it. _Well would ya look at that._

I put my hand up to my ear. "To what do I owe the pleasure." I deadpanned.

"Hey now, don't sound too excited." Sirzechs laughed. I shared a chuckle with him as we continued.

"By the way you're joking with me, I'm assuming you have good news?" I inquired.

"Yes. Issei infiltrated the wedding ceremony, and challenged Riser to a one on one. In the end, he came out victorious, and now we are throwing a party to celebrate. All the young devils will be invited, and Issei will be honored for his extraordinary feats against a High-Class devil." He said. "I would like it if you would provide some good party music." He mused.

"I thought you wanted me to keep a low profile. They're going to know something is up once they see me and sense absolutely nothing devil-like on me. On top of that, what makes you think that I'll perform for a bunch of high-class devil-bastards who care about nobody but themselves." I retorted.

"I'll pay you $300,000 for this one night. Just this one night is all you have to do, and if you don't enjoy it, I'll never ask again. As for keeping it low key, they were going to find out anyway. Might as well let your interest be flashy." He said. I swear I could hear this man smirking, and it killed me.

"Fine. Just because you're paying, but don't get all mad at me if something goes south." I responded. I really didn't want to get too involved, but this might break the barriers that are between my friends and I.

"Ok well the party is tonight, so you better get ready." He said and quickly hung up. I immediately jumped up and started freaking out.

" _What the fuck, Arcas? He expects me to get ready by tonight! I don't even know what to wear!"_ I started internally screaming.

" **Calm down, jeez. I've seen you fight beings 2 times stronger than you and not get this worked up. Just wear a nice suit but wear a hoodie over it if you're worried about concealing your identity. It might be interesting to bring that 'mysterious' atmosphere to the party."** Arcas advised.

" _Good idea. I'll change now and then meet up with Sirzechs to get some more information."_ I hopped into my closet and changed into a suit, then grabbed a nice black jacket with a hood. It didn't really match, because of the jacket, but it was good enough. I grabbed a few of my things and transported to Sirzechs.

I arrived in Sirzechs office and he was sitting behind his desk, speaking with a shorter woman. The woman turned to me and her eyes lit up like stars.

"KATSU-KUN~ I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She squealed as she tackled me in a bear hug. I started laughing as I got us both up and returned the hug.

"Hello, Levi-tan." I smiled warmly toward her.

"You remembered! Yay, you're my favorite human, Katsu-kun!" She released me and stepped to the side. She eyed me up and down, then a smirk grew on her face. "I guess you took Sirzechs offer. I have to say you look _very_ handsome." I grew a small blush as she said that, causing her to giggle.

"Yeah don't remind me." I pouted slightly. Sirzechs looked on to me and spoke.

"Is there a reason you're here this early?"

"Well, I wanted to scope out the venue. I also need to know if I need to bring my own equipment or if you will provide me with some." I responded.

"Here, walk with me to the banquet hall. I have something that I think you'll enjoy." He smirked.

We began walking through the halls of the Gremory estate. I had been here tons of times on business, but never for a visit. The halls were beautifully decorated, and maids were littered throughout them, bowing in our direction and resuming their cleaning. We finally made it to the banquet hall and I was astonished. There were tables all over the place for guests being decorated by maids, what I'm assuming to be butlers were setting up lights on the stage, and then I saw it. The equipment that I needed. I ran over to the stage like a kid on Christmas and I was astonished. This was top of the line equipment to DJ! I could host the best live performance of my life! Laughter drew me out of my state of shock as I turned to see Sirzechs bent over laughing.

"I knew you'd enjoy that. I figured it'd be a thank you present for the jobs you've done for me in the past." He said.

I turned back to the controllers and began to speak. "I'm going to have to do sound work to make sure everything is ok. What kind of music do you want me to perform?"

"Whatever you think is popular. There should be slow songs, dance songs, and just a mixture of everything." He said. I nodded in confirmation.

"I will have a playlist setup, then I'll perform some of my own remixes every once in a while. That way I can take breaks and get something to drink and eat."

"Sounds like a plan. The party starts in about two hours, so feel free to prepare before then." He said as he turned and went back to his office.

" _I assume that the girls are probably getting ready for this. By the way the maids are setting up the red carpet, they are going to announce all their entrances."_ I told Arcas.

" **Yes, it seems that way. Are you ready to perform?"**

" _I suppose I am. I'm not nervous, but I have never done this before. It's kind of exciting."_

I spent some time setting up the system and sound testing and then the guests started to arrive, so I got off the stage and walked to the back. I heard a lot of guests come in and I decided to stand at the edge of the stage and watch.

"Attention guests! It is my honor that I announce the arrival of Rias Gremory, and her peerage!" Said the butler, proudly. The guests started clapping as they entered. Rias was practically glowing with happiness. I could read her aura all the way over where I was. She was probably just happy she didn't have to marry Riser. I scanned the room and saw that Ravel and Riser's peerage where attending. Riser must've been too ashamed or injured to come to the party.

All the noble devils of the 72-pillars were introduced, and other guests poured into the banquet hall. It was filled with people conversing. Sona and her peerage were talking amongst themselves and Rias' peerage was approaching them. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see Sirzechs smiling at me.

"Showtime." He said, pushing me toward the stage. I walked over to my setup and plugged my laptop in. I was going to start with some more modern music to get everybody warmed up. I began to play my playlist while adjusting some of the properties of the knobs and dials. After about 5 minutes, I had devil's coming up to me and requesting songs. I pulled out a pen and paper and left it to a table on my left, so they could write down their requests. I had my hood on, so nobody really knew who I was, but I could see some devil's with skeptical looks.

I picked up the microphone after about 45 minutes and spoke. I used a bit of senjutsu to alter the sound of my voice a tad. "How's everybody doing tonight?" I asked. I heard a lot of cheers in the audience, which made me smile. "For the next song, you guys are going to have to get excited. I'm going to be performing a remix of _The Middle_ by Zedd." American music traveled all across the world, so it was no surprise that I got a bunch of cheers for this song. The song started and I began altering the beat and adding my own twist to things. Everyone began to start dancing and singing along, while I was jumping up and down to get the crowd excited.

" **Isn't this supposed to be a royal party."** Arcas laughed.

I smiled as I responded. " _Look, everyone is enjoying it. It's a party my friend. Might as well live it up!"_ I internally shouted and I dropped the beat and the crowd went crazy. Everyone was having a good time laughing and dancing. As I jumped, the hood of my jacket fell off and everyone got even louder, as if it was some big reveal. I slightly tensed at my hood falling off, but covered it up. I scanned the crowd to find Rias' and Sona's peerages standing in shock. I shrugged and sent a smirk there way as the music kept playing.

The song came to and end and I spoke to the people. "I'm glad that you all enjoyed! I'm going to play a few requests and take a quick break." I heard some people booing because they wanted more, but I just chuckled and walked off stage. I began to make my way toward Sona and Rias.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions." I said as I approached them. Sona was staring at me with her arms folded and Rias was the exact same.

"You obviously know about the supernatural if you're performing here, so why didn't you say anything to us once you met us?" Sona asked.

"Well, I didn't want to reveal myself honestly. It was your brother's idea for me to DJ at your party." I said, looking at Rias. Her eyes grew exponentially as she started coughing.

"You're friends with Onii-chan?" She asked.

"Yes. I have taken contracts from him for quite a while now." _The cat's out of the bag now._

"How come you are here? I sense absolutely no energy on you at all. Are you human?" Sona asked.

"Yes I am a human. I can harness the power of Senjutsu and use Touki in my fighting technique, much like Sairoarg-san." I responded calmly. I noticed Koneko tense up as I mentioned the use of Senjutsu. I also didn't want to say anything about my sacred gear just yet.

"This is great! I'm glad you know about this, so now we don't have to keep any secrets from you!" Saji said as he approached me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I smiled back and returned the gesture.

"Yes, I agree. I'm happy that this barrier between us is gone. I'll be much more happy to aid you girls with anything supernatural related now." I smiled warmly towards the girls, almost all of them sporting a small blush. I blushed a bit as well by the response, and then I felt a poke at my side. I turned to see Tomoe standing there smiling brightly.

"How do I look, Katsu-kun~?" She teased. I chuckled and scratched my cheek with a small blush.

"You look stunning. All of you do." I said, smiling.

"You don't look too bad yourself, handsome." Momo said, smirking.

"I didn't know that you were interested in music, Katsumoto." Sona said. I noticed how she dropped the honorific, which made me smile.

"Yes, I have had a big passion for it for a while now." I said. I turned to Rias with an apologetic look. "Sorry if you wanted to have someone else perform. Sirzechs asked me and I couldn't help but say yes."

"No! It's quite alright, I have really enjoyed your performance!" She said with a bright smile.

"I saw the way you moved your hands across the keyboard. What else can your hands do?~" Akeno teased as she playfully winked. My face turned as red as Rias' hair and everyone started laughing. I was about to continue but I felt a presence approaching us.

"So you're the DJ? I sense no energy on you, so you must be a lowly human, correct?" He asked me. _I'm so tired of the cliche bullshit._ I sighed mentally.

"Yes I am a human. It's a pleasure to meet you…" I trailed off as I held a hand out to shake.

"Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, you peasant. I should beat you now and show you to bow your head to a higher presence." He slapped my hand away. I retracted my hand to my side and kept smiling.

"Zephyrdor-san! Do not treat my guests any way you please!" Rias said stubbornly.

"Yes. I will not let you disrespect our friend anymore." Sona said with a dangerous look in her eyes. I looked gratefully at them. I finally had my own friends, someone to stand up for me, even though I didn't need it.

"I don't care, he is a lowly human. He has absolutely no value. Look at him! He seems as weak as he looks!" He continued to ridicule me. "I can do whatever I want with lowly scum like this. I also won't let you backtalk me, you bitch!" He reached his hand out to strike Sona. Time seemed to slow down completely as their peerages began to reach for their weapons. I infused my entire body with Touki as I glanced over at Sirzechs. He was already on the move but it was too late. I grabbed Zephyrdor's hand and threw him into a wall 20 meters away. There was a loud crash and the whole party got quiet, looking at the scene.

"You won't touch her." I stated with malice. The killing intent running off me was causing some of the guests to tremble.

"You… I will kill you!" Zephyrdor screamed as he flew after me. He began to throw a flurry of kicks and punches, while I was avoiding all of them. I spun around to kick him in the gut, but my leg was caught, and Zephyrdor's fist was caught as well.

"That is enough. All guests here are welcome, and there will be absolutely no fighting." Stated Sirzechs. I retreated my leg and dusted myself off. I was angry, so I walked toward the door and went into the hallway. I felt a presence running after me, but I kept walking. The party resumed and I stood off in the hallway calming down.

"Why?" Was the one question Sona asked me.

"Why what?"

"Why did you attack Zephyrdor-san?" She asked.

"He was going to hit you, and I wouldn't let that happen." I responded coldly. She seemed confused so I elaborated. "The Student Council and ORC are the first set of friends I've had in a long time, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to that. Who cares what any of the other guests think of me now. I wasn't going to let him harm any of you. That's why I didn't want to come, because the majority of High-Class devils are scum just like that." I was heated.

Sona approached me and put a calming hand on my shoulder and smiled. That smile dealt a killing blow to my anger as it all just washed away. "I appreciate what you did, but please do not feel as though you have to protect us. We can protect ourselves." She said.

"That was quite the show." I heard a voice as I looked up to see a muscular teen standing there.

"You must be Sairaorg-san." I said as I bowed slightly.

"Please, raise your head. I am not like Zephyrdor." He said as I looked up. His hand was out and he held a proud smile. I took his hand firmly and shook. I immediately knew what was going on. After years of fighting, I could sense this from a mile away. He was sizing me up, and I was doing the same. We stared at each other for a short moment, then separated.

"What is your name?" He asked me.

"Katsumoto. Katsumoto Katagiri." I said with a smile.

"Katsumoto. I'll have to remember that. I hope to see you again sometime." He said with a wave as he walked back to the party. Sona look at me with wonder.

"You attracted the attention of Sairaorg Bael. The Strongest Youth." She breathed.

"What can I say?" I smirked as she playfully hit my shoulder. We walked back into the party and I continued to DJ for a bit. Towards the end of the night, the guests began clearing out and not many were left. I had left the stage again and was talking with Sona and her peerage and a woman approached me.

"Excuse me, are you Katagiri-san?" I heard a female voice. I turned to see a beautiful girl with blonde hair and glasses.

"Yes I am, but please call me Katsumoto or Katsu. I'm not one for honorifics." I smiled and gave her a handshake.

"Are you the mystery author who has been adding books of information about different artifacts and relics around the world to the libraries of the Underworld?" She asked. I saw Sona and Tsubaki's eyes marginally widen as the looked at me.

"IS that you?" They asked in unison. I began laughing as I addressed their question.

"Yes. I have been travelling the world gathering as much information as I can about magical relics and items to share with each of the factions. I prefer everyone to be able to have access to the same knowledge." I said with a smile. "May I know the name of one of my fans?" I asked the girl.

She sent me a small smile and responded. "My name is Seekvaira Agares. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise. I do hope to speak with you again. It's nice to have people who are interested in the same things I am." I said with a smile. She began to turn and walk away but I sent another comment toward her.

"You look lovely, by the way. Your dress really matches your eyes." I said. I had no idea what dawned on me to say that, I mean I just met her. But something about her really caught my eyes. I saw her stutter a bit before recomposing herself.

"Th-thank you." She said as she hurried off. I turned to see Sona slightly glaring at me. Rias approached us as we were standing there.

"I've never seen Seekvaira act like that. What did you say?" Rias asked.

"Nothing important." Sona quickly cut me off and I looked at her with a hint of confusion before brushing it off.

"Well it seems to be getting late. I suppose I will see you all at school on Monday?" I asked. I received some nods and such. Rias walked up to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed hard from it, and she was blushing a bit as well.

"Thank you for performing tonight. I know a lot of people enjoyed it, including myself and Sona." She said.

"N-no problem. Anytime." I said with a small smile as I gave one last wave and quickly teleported into my bed. I threw off all my clothes and just laid there for a minute.

" _Now that everyone knows I know about the supernatural, I think that life is going to get a lot more interesting."_ I told Arcas as I closed my eyes and began to fall asleep.

" **I completely agree. I can't wait to see what lies ahead."** He responded and cut the connection.

* * *

 **Well that wraps up Chapter 3! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I really liked my idea of the introduction to the devil world. I thought it'd be cool if he was a DJ and then that's how they found out about him. Also here is a list of the harem so far.**

 **Harem Members**

 **Sona (Alpha)  
Tsubaki  
Tomoe  
Momo  
Seekvaira  
Yasaka (Maybe)**

 **If you have any other suggestions then please feel free to let me know!**


End file.
